I Gotcha', Criminal
by Emojimojo
Summary: Fairy Tail Police Station's Female Squad is on the hunt to catch some criminals. How will it all turn out when the criminals are all males? (Contains Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, and Miraxus)
**Hey everyone! I'm back with another oneshot. This one is full of FT's main ships- Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, and Miraxus. I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 ** _Xxx_**

 **I Gotcha', Criminal**

By: Emojimojo

 ** _Xxx_**

"We got two of them running to the east!" Lucy, a busty blonde female cop shouted into her walkie-talkie as she continued to run forward.

"Three are headed towards the south," another voice answered. Erza.

"Roger that. Juvia, come with me. Levy and Mira, go with Erza," Lucy commanded as she took off running, keys jingling at her hips.

"Roger that," they all shouted. Soon, Lucy was joined by a blue haired and busty female police. Her handcuffs swung from side to side at her hips. Her short skirt kept rising but Lucy didn't care. Hers was probably doing the same. However, they didn't have time to fix it when the criminals were so close.

"Let's hurry up, Lucy!" Juvia shouted.

"Right. Those criminals aren't getting away this time! Fairy Tail Police Station's Female Squad will catch them this time!" she exclaimed as she ran with a new boost of energy. Juvia followed in pursuit.

 ** _Xxx_**

Time out! Allow me to explain a little bit about who these ladies are and what their work place is about, shall I? Okay.

Fairy Tail Police Station is Magnolia's greatest and safest police home force. All sorts of powerful cops are stationed there and come out when gangs start stirring trouble.

Our female protagonists, or as mentioned, FT.P.S Female Squad, are Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Erza, and Levy. They all work there at FT.P.S. In fact, they are the greatest cops to ever work there. They are one the strongest.

Despite being females, these five girls have a unique personality and weapon on them that allows them to capture their 'targets' without fail. Those who are hunted down by them…well… let's just say they don't realize they are behind bars until they wake up.

Now, I think I explained myself so I'll allow you to continue reading. Please forgive me for interrupting. I just wanted to clarify things right here before you get confused a bit later on. Time in!

 ** _Xxx_**

In the south part of town, running through dark alleyways in the dark was Erza, Mira, and Levy, the rest of Fairy Tail's Police Station Female Squad.

Levy was panting while Erza and Mira continued running ahead. "Mira, take the left Levy go straight ahead. I'll take the right," Erza commanded them as three figures dodged off in those three directions.

"You can leave it to me," growled the white haired girl, known as Mira. A large scowl was on her pretty face while her dark blue eyes were filled with frustration and anger as she dodged to the left. As soon as she entered the dark alleyway, she pulled out a huge big barrel that almost resembled a canon. How she was able to carry it is beyond even me. This is her weapon that was mentioned previously.

Levy held a determined look on her face but a slight frown tugged at her brows. She pulled out her handcuffs and a ballpoint pen. Don't ask me why she had a pen. She just used it as her weapon and it was actually _very_ handy. It all depended on how it was used. This was her weapon of choice, as mentioned in our time out.

Erza rushed to the right and brought out a katana. She was known as a 'monster' with that weapon. She always pulled it out of nowhere and used it to scare the pursuits or use it as a threatening weapon. With the katana glistening in the moonlight and her long scarlet hair flowing behind her, she continued on her path.

This time, the crook wouldn't get away. Last time they used a very cunning tactic to trick the Female Squad but now they were done for. Game over. The girls would win this time.

 ** _Xxx_**

Lucy finally spotted the two figures running up ahead. They seemed to be fighting with each other while running away. In the moonlight, you could barely see a patch of pink on one head and dark hair on the other. They were making faces at each other and socking each other, or attempting to, while fighting over a bag that seemed to mainly be in the pink-head's possession.

"Juvia," Lucy hissed at her while running. Juvia looked at her and raised a brow. "You continue chasing them and distract them while I take a short cut and cut them off," Lucy told her as she pushed her blonde hair back. Most of it was up in a bun but several strands coated her face.

"Juvia understands, now, hurry!" she exclaimed in a whisper so she wouldn't be heard. Lucy nodded and slowed down before she jogged towards a wall. Juvia watched for a brief second as Lucy grabbed a whip, her choice weapon, from her side. She threw it up and began climbing.

Juvia then faced forward and pulled out two water guns her choice weapon. She began squirting it at high pressure towards the males to get their attention on her and not Lucy. It landed on the backs of the two, causing them to stumble forward.

Suddenly, the one with dark hair turned back to face her and pulled out an ice gun. She gasped and dove out of the way from a blast of ice.

 _Where did_ he _get that from?_ Juvia asked herself.

She then watched as the pink haired man continued running while checking with a worried expression on how his partner was doing.

Juvia then faced the dark-haired ice freak with a scowl. "Juvia will not let you get away again!" she shouted at him. Through the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow run swiftly up the rooftops of the abandoned buildings around them. She watched as it ran to the other male.

"But what if I _do_ get away?" the dark-haired male answered cockily. His voice was deep and husky and breathy from running. Juvia couldn't help but shiver slightly. But then she frowned.

"You will not because Juvia is one of the strongest!" she shouted as she ran forward and used one gun to shoot water at him.

It got him in the knee and he fell forward but he didn't fall completely. He used his right leg to keep himself up and he shot a blast of ice from his gun. It swirled around her. She gasped and jumped out of the way just as the ground where she once stood froze.

She scowled and raised both guns. She began shooting water while he dodged some and others hit him.

He had also shot his own ice and several of them grazed her, leaving small bleeding cuts on her face, arms, and legs.

After several minutes of this, both were panting and sweating. The male was on the floor on his knees while Juvia was barely standing. Soon, she wobbled and began walking towards him. He began standing up but Juvia quickly used the last of her water and shot him in the stomach, knocking him out.

"I gotcha', criminal," she stated as she gasped for breath. "Juvia...won," she whispered as she walked behind him and locked his wrists in the handcuffs she took out.

Then she placed him at a wall and she sat down next to him. She took a good glance and him and smiled. "Why is it that bad boys are the hot ones?" she whispered as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes to rest up.

 ** _Xxx_**

Mira followed the tall figure through the alleyway. He was tall and bulky, not as bulky as her brother Elfman but bulky just the same. How he was able to move with ease bothered her and pissed her off.

She positioned her barreled gun so that she ran with it under her armpit. The male looked behind himself and his eyes widen when he saw her demonic look and the weapon she had.

 _What_ is _that?!_ he exclaimed to himself as he continued running.

"You're not getting away!" she scowled.

He smirked as he eyed the weapon cautiously. "Yeah, well, we'll see about that. We did it last time!" he answered.

Mira scowled then stopped running and raised the huge barrel on her shoulder. The man slowly stopped and looked behind him. His eyes widen as he watched the inside light up a dark purple and blackish color.

"Oh shi-," he began when all of a sudden the light popped out like a cannon and went straight towards him at a hundred miles per hour. He didn't have time to dodge so he used his arms to block on instinct.

It burned like crazy for him and Mira grinned wickedly. "Take that!" she shouted as she ran towards him with her heels clicking on the floor. She pulled out her handcuffs and began walking towards him.

She saw him on the floor breathing hard while his arms smoked. She walked behind him and grabbed his arms and handcuffed him while he let out a groan.

"How...did you...do that? And who _are_ you?" he asked while gasping for air.

Her face wasn't dark and demonic anymore. It was soft and sweet. She looked at him and smiled while she eyed him. He had a scar of a lightning bolt running down his right eye. He wore a dark purple shirt underneath a gray cloak. He wore black leather pants and black shoes. His yellow hair was all messy from running and he was sweating.

"Gotcha' criminal. I'm Mirajane. Most call me Mira or Demon Mira. The weapon you just witnessed is my ultimate weapon. I only use it when I need a job done quickly and if the opponent is refusing to surrender. When I pull it out, I become a different person and well, they named me Satan Soul," Mira told him.

He just stared at her then smirked. "Well, makes sense. But it's amazing how that pretty face of yours goes from being demonic and full of hatred to sweet and innocent," he mused. She felt herself blush slightly then winked.

"What can I say? I'm one he** of a girl," she teased then sat down next to him. "I'm just going to let you rest a bit more then I'm taking you to the station. Order of the law," she added as she showed him her badge.

"Yeah, yeah. I still can't believe I got caught by a girl though," he mumbled as he looked away. She giggled then stood up.

"Alright, time to go!" she exclaimed as she grabbed him by the arm and lifted him to his feet. Then she marched him out of the alleyway and towards the police station which happened to be a block away from here.

 ** _Xxx_**

Levy couldn't believe she was stuck getting someone who blended so well into the darkness. One second she'd see him then the next he'd be gone. What the heck was up with that?

She grew so frustrated that she stopped and looked around for a short cut since chasing him head on was futile. She suddenly found a small crack between the alleyway walls and she squeezed in there. For once she was glad she was tiny.

She went straight ahead then stopped as soon as she was about to exit. There she saw a shadowed figure walking towards her, not really towards _her_ , but he kept looking behind him with a victory smile.

Then she heard him speak. "Geehee, Shrimp must've given up. But I was still having fun," he fake pouted as he threw his head back and laughed more.

Levy then got a good look at him. He had long, black, spiky hair with a brown sleeveless shirt on. He wore grayish-white pants and boots. Piercings were all over his face and ears.

Despite that, Levy felt her breath hitch. He was handsome but she quickly shook her head. _No Levy. Stay focused. He is a criminal and he must be put behind bars at once,_ she scolded herself as she faced him again.

She watched as he casually began walking away and after he was a few hundred feet away, she got out, careful to stay out of sight. They were in the open now where street lights were visible. But sadly, that open space was a ghetto area.

She shivered as she continued following him. Why was he even _in_ this area? No, better question...why was _she_ the one after him? She groaned inwardly as she swiped her hand over her face.

When she refocused her gaze straight ahead again, her eyes widened. He was gone. Where'd he go?! Why did she take her eyes off him for even a _second_?!

"Stupid, stupid!" she hissed to herself as she began running and start hunting him down. Just then, out of the shadows, came a gang of three street thugs.

"Looky what we got here," one said while licking his lips.

"Why, she's tiny. She won't be much fun," another said with a smirk. She felt a tick mark at her forehead.

"Well, she looks hot in that cop outfit. Think she's actually one?" the last one asked as they slowly closed in on her.

"You better stay away. Or I'll have all of you arrested," she growled.

"Oooo, scary. Help me Jet," one fake cried to an orange head.

"Oh shut up Macao," the male known as Jet hissed to a navy blue haired male who seemed to be in charge.

They began closing in again and Levy took a step back. She glared at them as they licked their lips. This was so not what she was being paid for.

"Come on here shorty. We just wanna have a bit of fun," the one known as Macao cooed as he slowly reached his hand forward. He was drunk. That much was obvious with the way his eyes glazed over and the way he stumbled towards her.

However, he pushed Levy's last button for a different reason. She had stopped and her blue bangs covered her eyes, shadowing her face. The male was just about to grab her when she grabbed his arm and twisted it while giving him a deadly glare.

He let out a cry of shock and pain as she twisted his arm harder before she flipped him over. The two others stared in shock as their leader was down in an instant.

As he was about to get up though, Levy used her heel and kicked him really hard in the gut, causing him to lose air. Then she used her heel again and kicked him in the groin, causing him to go unconscious.

The two others gulped in fear but scowled and sprang at her. She dodged them simply and used two pens to hit them at the forehead hard with the point. She threw it with such accuracy that she it hit them spot on and left a mark.

They looked at her, then at each other before falling backwards, with their eyes rolled in the back of their heads. Levy smiled and picked up her pens after making sure they were down.

"No one calls me short," she hissed as she pushed some of her short blue hair back and began looking for the dark haired male. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him just a few feet away from him. She gasped slightly then scowled.

"You're not going to get away this time," she began as she advanced towards him but he easily grabbed her wrist when she was in range. He picked her up so her feet were dangling under her.

"Hey put me down!" she exclaimed as she thrashed around. He began laughing.

"Geeheehee," he laughed. "Stop thrashing around now. I'll let you catch me," he told her. She stopped then and looked up at his dark eyes. They held humor and...respect?

"Why?" she asked slowly with narrowed eyes as he put her down.

"Because. You beat the crap out of those thugs," he answered as he placed his arms in the front. She glanced at them and then at him.

She grabbed her handcuffs and put them on him. "But why so easily? And why'd you come back? You could have gotten away," she told him as she began leading him to the station.

"Well, I knew you were following me so I just waited for the right time to escape but then I saw those thugs ganging up on you so I was about to interfere when I saw you knock 'em down. Geehee," he said as he let her lead him away.

"Still. It doesn't suit your looks," she said as she looked away with tinted cheeks.

"So? I always had a soft spot for... small people," he teased but that left him feeling dazed with a slap mark on his cheeks.

"Don't call me small," she said darkly as she led him to the station with a frown but blush on her small framed face.

 ** _Xxx_**

Erza was running quietly as she looked everywhere for the trouble maker but she lost sight of him.

 _He's better than I thought_ , she thought as she slowed down to a walk. _Just like-,_ she began when she felt something wrap around her feet. There was a firm tug and she fell with a 'kya'.

She heard laughing and growled low in her chest. But she stayed down waiting for the right moment to catch the male who did this to her. She was not happy. It was probably that delinquent.

She heard footsteps approach her and saw them in front of her. "That was a lot cuter than I'd like to admit. Still, can't believe you're down. But sorry. I can't let you catch me. By the way, you're pretty cute when you aren't acting so tough all the time. I miss seeing the flushed side of you," he whispered down at her before he was about to leave. But Erza shot out an arm and grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall forward.

A blush was on her face at what he just commented to her but whoever he was, he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Gotcha' criminal!" she exclaimed as she reached for her sword and cut off the rope from her legs. Then she marched to him and lifted him up by pointing the tip of the sword to his neck.

He looked a little dazed but she gasped. "J-Jellal?!" she exclaimed. He looked at her and gave her a bashful smile.

"Yo Erza," he greeted her. But she greeted him with a slap to the face leaving him dazed yet again.

"What are you doing?!" she roared as she turned him around and cuffed him up.

"Just having some fun is all," he answered after he regained control. He grinned at her. Erza felt her legs turn to jelly but she didn't let it show.

"You know it's against the law. Heck, you even _worked_ with the law! So why are you stealing stuff and causing a ruckus in Magnolia?!" she demanded while a dark aura shrouded around her.

He sweated. "T-to get your attention," he stammered softly. Her black aura faded and a tinge of pink was on her cheeks.

"My...attention?" she asked slowly, wondering she if she heard wrong or not.

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah. You never paid attention to me while I was working with you so I thought that if I left, you would come and try to find me. You never did so I settled down in a gang that roused trouble to gain your attention," the blue haired male answered.

She felt steam coming out of her ears from the confession but then she smiled sadly. "Jellal," she said as she fell to her knees with him. "I always noticed you. I was just too shy to come right up and say how I felt about you. If anything, I wanted _you_ to come up to me.

"You never did so I thought you just saw me as a partner. Nothing more, nothing less. And when you left, it broke my heart," she told him.

He just stared at her with an open mouth and wide eyes. "Then I hear these rumors and stories about punks messing around our city and I just had to put my mind off you. Who knew you were one of the thugs messing around the city?!" she exclaimed, suddenly angry.

He flinched as she forcefully picked him up. "Now that I got you, let's go to the station. You're under arrest for the robbery of stores and other expensive merchandise," she told him as she led him away feeling very confused at her sudden change.

But alas, that is what Jellal loved about Erza. The fact that she can be sweet and caring and loving, and the fact she can be a monster and demon all in one. She wasn't named Titania for nothing.

 ** _Xxx_**

Lucy followed the pink haired boy from the rooftop. He kept looking behind him while clutching a bag to his chest. Then he began slowing down when he was well away from Juvia and his partner.

He came to a walk and Lucy slowed down, careful not to trip over something and fall. She was so close to him that all she had to do was fall and she'd catch him.

However, she just watched as he looked over his shoulder and began running again. Lucy looked behind her as she ran to keep up with him but she saw nobody.

Just then she tripped over something and began to fall. "Kyaahhh!" she cried as she fell. She closed her eyes, waiting for hard impact, but instead landed on something softer.

She rubbed her head because it still hurt a little from bumping on something hard. She heard groaning and felt something struggling under her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down and gasped. She was sitting on the pink haired male's back.

"Gotcha' criminal," she whispered with a nervous laugh. That was totally on accident but...it worked.

"Get...off...too...heavy!" he wheezed under her. She felt a tick mark on her forehead then she raised her fist and pounded him on the head, making a bump form.

"Don't call me heavy!" she shouted as she got up and tied him with her whip. He was looking dazed then his eyes landed on her and he looked normal again.

"Hey, I know you," he said giving her a fanged grin. She frowned.

"What do you mean you know me?" she asked unaware that he was slowly making his hand go behind his back. "Unless you saw me somewhere in the paper or heard of me somewhere or heck, even remember me when we last tried to catch you guys," she added.

She still didn't notice and continued frowning at him. He didn't answer but she began smelling smoke. She looked down and saw that her shirt was slowly catching on fire.

She screamed and let go of her whip immediately and began to get the fire off by slapping her hand against the fire. But it wouldn't be put out. All she could hear was the male laughing his head off. Then he picked up his bag and saluted her. "Good luck!" he exclaimed as he took off running.

Lucy cursed out loud as she dropped to floor and began rolling. She kept muttering curses on him until finally the flames were out. She coughed and looked for a window.

She walked to a nearby one and let out an earsplitting screech. Her shirt was burned at the bottom, only leaving her top part together…barely. Her belly button was showing and soot covered her right arm and part of her belly. Her skirt was a little affected and her hair, which was in a bun, now lay in messy strands over her shoulders.

She turned around and anyone who would be nearby would probably want to drop everything and run when they looked at her. Her eyes were glowing with pure hatred and a dark aura, darker than Erza's and Mira's when in their demon forms, was around her, completely filled with malice and hatred and murder.

Then she walked stiffly to her whip and began walking after the pink haired pyromaniac. He just committed his last sin.

Despite her walking and him running, she was able to catch up to him. She pulled her whip back, then threw it forward, causing it to wrap around his ankles. She pulled it back and he fell forward and hit the pavement with his face. But Lucy didn't care.

She walked up to him and pulled him by his white scaled scarf. He began choking and tried freeing himself but froze when he saw her face. He began shivering.

"P-please! I won't do it again!" he began pleading but Lucy threw him to the side, causing him to roll and crash into a brick wall. Then, as he stood up in a small daze, he heard something.

"LUCY KIIICCCKKK!" she shouted as she came at him with her foot sticking out. If this was under normal circumstances, he would have been blushing after seeing her underwear but her kick gave him a couple broken ribs. Or so it felt.

He fell to the floor with a groan and just laid there, unable to get up anymore. "That is what you get for setting me on fire," she hissed as she clapped the handcuffs on him. Then she wrapped her whip around him and began pulling him to the station.

 ** _Xxx_**

All five girls met up at the police station. Each one had a different boy with them, all beaten up.

"Oh my goodness Lucy. What happened?" asked Mira as she looked at Lucy once she walked in. Then she looked at the pink haired boy Lucy towed in. "Actually, he looks way worse," she commented.

Lucy threw the pink haired boy in the room and scowled at him. "Yeah. Pinkie here set me on fire!" she shouted.

Everyone gasped. "I'm surprised he's not dead yet," Levy muttered under her breath. Lucy was the scariest out of all of them if she was truly ticked off. Even Mira and Erza couldn't compare when Lucy hit that point. It was a miracle the boy survived at all.

"I am not surprised," one of the male spoke up. It was the one with dark hair and droopy eyes.

"Yeah. Natsu is, after all, a pyromaniac," one with long black hair added.

"Shut up," Lucy growled. "You guys are in _huge_ trouble for what you have caused," she hissed at them and everyone flinched. Once she was pissed, she was pissed and it took a while for her to simmer down.

Suddenly, the boy who was known as Natsu, stirred in his sleep. He sat up and looked around him then winced. "You okay?" asked Levy.

"No. I think that fat one broke a few of my ribs," he hissed as he eyed Lucy. The girls flinched as they felt the room darken.

"You probably shouldn't have said that," Mira whispered as she took a step back. Natsu looked up and saw Lucy in front of him. Her hair was swirling up above her head while a very dark aura was around her.

"What...did...you...call...me?" she asked darkly. He was quaking with fear but none of the other guys made fun of him. They too were shaking with fear and hugging each other.

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything," he stammered.

She then pulled him by his scarf and dragged him to a cell while he gasped for air. Then Juvia grabbed the one who had the ice gun and tossed him in next. Mira, Levy, and Erza followed.

Then Lucy locked them in and walked out feeling accomplished with the rest of them following her.

After Lucy cleaned herself up with the rest of them, they sat down in the lounge and talked. But Erza decided to go and get their files with their names, ages, etcetera.

"Juvia almost got frozen five times!" Juvia exclaimed.

The girls laughed as they sipped their teas. "But after ten minutes, we were finally exhausted and Juvia gave the final blow in the stomach. Juvia also found out that his name is Gray Fullbuster," she added with a lovey-dovey look on her face.

"Aww. Juvia~" Mira sang. Juvia looked at her.

"What is it, Mira?" asked the blue haired cop.

"You love him don't you?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. Juvia blushed and looked down.

"Maybe..." she said softly. The girls all squealed and Lucy just smiled.

"What about Levy? Juvia saw how Levy kept staring at the pierced male," Juvia exclaimed as she pointed at the petite blue head.

Levy sputtered as her face turned red and everyone laughed until Erza came in. "Alright listen up. I got all their names and backgrounds," she told them.

Lucy's ears perked up. She somehow wanted to know more about that boy Natsu. His name sounded familiar. And even though he called her those names, there was always a twinkle of playfulness in his eyes, like he knew exactly who she was and what would get her fired up. At least, now that she was calm she recalled seeing those things.

Erza handed a file to each girl. Lucy looked down at hers and smiled slightly when she saw she had Natsu's folder. She read through it.

His name was Natsu Dragneel. Again, sounded familiar. He was raised by a foster father by the name of Igneel who later vanished without a trace. He grew up all alone until he met his friend/rival Gray. He had/has an obsession with fire and setting things on fire. Often times he was seen trying to _eat_ fire.

Lucy was shocked but gave a sad smile. He was similar to her. He had no mother such as herself. His father disappeared. Even though her dad was still around, it was like he was gone ever since her mother's death.

He had no siblings such as herself so he knew what it was like to be alone. But he also knew how to have fun while she learned some from her friends. Somehow, he reminded her of someone she knew before. But she couldn't quite place who.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna head on home now," Lucy announced as she folded the file and set them on the table. She had enough of reading this. She didn't want to pry any further. She reached for her keys and purse, waved at her friends, and then walked out.

She felt the cool night air surround her as she walked home. She didn't need a car because her apartment complex was just a few blocks from her work.

She didn't realize how nice it was outside earlier because of the chase but now she took a deep breath and walked.

She wrapped her jacket around her as a chill wind picked up. Fall was her second favorite season. Supposedly, it was a season of luck for her.

She never really believed it because most unluckiest stuff happened to her in fall. Example tonight. She was set on fire for celestial sake's.

She frowned at the thought of Natsu's little 'prank'. She seriously could have gotten hurt by that.

She was so absorbed in her little world that she didn't hear someone calling her. That was until they placed a hand on her shoulder.

On instinct, she grabbed their hand and flipped them over. She gasped as she saw it was Natsu.

"Natsu?! What are you doing out of jail?!" she exclaimed with anger on her face. He winced as he stood up.

"Erza and Mira let me out..." he wheezed as he regained his balance. Lucy bit her lower lip as she watched him. His hand was covering his ribs which was probably really bruised.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Something about...getting you?" he answered with a curious look. Lucy was confused at first then her eyes widened in realization and she blushed fifty shades of red.

"You okay?" he asked as he stepped closer to her and put his hand on her forehead.

She reeled back like his touch burned her and her heart began pounding. _Stupid Erza and Mira. Why'd you do that? I just met the guy and I have no feelings for him like that!_ she screamed in her mind.

"I'm fine. I just...I gotta go home. If they let you out, then that means they trust you. Now...go home and no more stealing you criminal!" she exclaimed as she ran towards her apartment.

She heard him laugh and she looked behind her after slowing down to a stop. Why did he seem so familiar to her? And why couldn't she place where she knew him from? It frustrated her.

 _Wait, could it be?_ she then questioned as he opened his eyes at her and grinned.

"I'll see you soon Lucy. This time, I'll keep my word on it," he said before walking away and leaving.

 _Yes, how could I have forgotten? How could I have forgotten him especially?_ she wondered as she watched him go.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed. He stopped and looked over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"You better keep it this time! Not like when you moved away!" she added with a smile. He grinned at her.

"Finally you remembered! It took me a bit too but I did! Tell you what! I'll pick ya up tomorrow at six! Then we'll hang out like the good ol' days!" he shouted back to her.

 ** _Xxx_**

Hold it! Please don't hate me for interrupting this Nalu moment! But y'all are a bit confused, aren't cha? Well, ahem, lemme clear this up quickly. Because Lucy's mother had passed away when she was quite young, her father had shut her out completely and she was all alone.

However, a pink haired boy, in this case, Natsu, stumbled into her yard a few weeks later and she and him befriended each other in secret. He helped her get through her tough situation and she helped him whenever he needed it.

But sadly, a year or so after their friendship began, Natsu had to move away for reasons unknown to her. But he had promised to return soon.

Years had passed and slowly, Lucy forgot about him as that hope died down in her heart. She felt she'd never see him again so it'd be best to forget him and move on.

Now you may continue with the rest of the story. I apologize for the interruption.

 ** _Xxx_**

Lucy smiled warmly and clutched her keys to her chest. "I'll hold you to that!" she exclaimed as tears glistened in her eyes.

Natsu gave her that grin he always gave her when they were younger now that the memories all resurfaced. It had always made her heart flutter. How she wished she never gave up hope of seeing him again.

But now that he's back, there was one thing she would always remember. "I gotcha' again, criminal," she whispered as she turned away with a smile.

 ** _Xxx_**

 **And there you go everyone! This has to be my longest work yet. I wrote this a long while ago and found it again which I'm so happy about! I just added a bit more to it. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know by leaving comments/reviews down below! Also, if you enjoyed this story and would like to see more, check out my other works and give me a follow so you can be updated about such works :D**

 **Whale, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll see you all later. Have a great day/night!**

 **~Emojimojo~**


End file.
